


Maldições Eternas

by helwa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, ChanKai, M/M, Magic, Mystical Creatures, Royalty, Strangers to Lovers, Wizards
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26570776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helwa/pseuds/helwa
Summary: No reino de Magic Wishes, a divisão entre humanos e seres mágicos existe há muitas décadas. Jongin é um jovem príncipe, que tem o sonho de poder fazer algo por todos, mas é em uma missão secreta que encontra o arqueiro Chanyeol e descobre que nem tudo o que ele conhece pode ser verdade.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 5





	Maldições Eternas

**Author's Note:**

> Minha primeira vez postando uma fanfic novinha aqui no site! Sou muito fã dessa plataforma e espero que a história possa chegar a mais pessoas por aqui.  
> A fanfic pertence ao projeto MagicWishes, originalmente do site Spirit Fanfics! 💚 A capa feita no site original é da lindíssima @ flowergbi e a betagem pela @ sparrowjack, agradeço muito pelo trabalho de ambas. 
> 
> Boa leitura! Chequem a playlist: https://open.spotify.com/user/0xuxd30c0cedjzg9v270oiiwz/playlist/0xQA4Sv13YonYxzkZesXKr?si=vxj54qfZRJCABAmmU5iOaA 
> 
> No Spirit Fanfics: https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/maldicoes-eternas-20542415

Não importava quantas vezes pedissem  a Jongin para que ele permanecesse quieto, ao menos uma vez ele iria contra e deixaria todos a sua volta com uma vontade insana de mandar o jovem príncipe calar a boca. Quando desceu as escadarias do castelo com fervor nos pés e principalmente dentro de si, sabia que iria ser repreendido pela mãe ou qualquer um que o visse ali. Ele tinha noção de que ainda era muito cedo, ainda mais quando o Sol começara a raiar  há poucos minutos, mas queria sair do quarto. Jongin  _ queria _ ver o que tanto conversavam no salão principal, e ninguém o impediria de fazer aquilo. 

Suas costas ainda doíam por ter passado metade da noite em claro, procurando palavras perdidas no meio das folhas envelhecidas dos livros e levando a imaginação até lugares inimagináveis. A rainha, sua mãe, o degolaria com tanta força de vontade caso soubesse que ele fazia aquilo todas as noites, então era melhor nem se importar com os xingos que ela soltava. Jongin tinha medo de Irene, mas a mulher apenas possuía algo maior dentro de si que a impedia de não agir de forma protetora com seu filho. 

— Vossa Alteza? O que faz aqui nesse horário tão cedo? — Uma das mulheres que trabalhavam na cozinha passou próxima  a Jongin, estranhando a correria do príncipe num momento tão cedo do dia. 

O rapaz se virou para ela no momento em que ouvira sua voz, o rosto corando de vergonha quando percebeu que era uma das pessoas mais queridas que ficavam pelo castelo, ele nutria um sentimento muito carinhoso por ela. Esperava que fosse totalmente recíproco, ainda mais se tratando de contar algo à rainha. 

— Bom dia, senhora — disse baixinho, passando as mãos pelos cabelos bagunçados. — É que... Eu vou ver a reunião. 

Ela olhou para ele como todos ali olhavam, com uma desconfiança e repreensão das quais ele estava tão acostumado que tentaria uma das dezenas de desculpas que dava quando a situação se repetia. Jongin era sorrateiro quando  queria ser, mais esperto do que Irene, que achava que ele tinha tomado um jeito na postura há alguns anos. Jongin era daquela forma e seria assim até que aquele reino deixasse de ser mágico, e ele não tinha dúvidas de que isso nunca aconteceria.

— Olha lá onde você se envolve, Jongin. Não quero ter que levar bronca quando a rainha perguntar se te vi perambulando pelo castelo. — A expressão em seu rosto era de preocupação. 

Não que aquilo tivesse acontecido muitas vezes com ela, mas sempre ouvia fofocas de dentro do castelo que diziam coisas nada positivas sobre o jovem príncipe. Boa parte de seu espírito livre e com vontade de sair das amarras dos pais tinha sido culpa de Irene. A rainha já fora muito diferente antes de ter um filho, se casar e ter a vida repleta de liberdades puxada se si. As únicas motivações que mantinham a mulher dentro dos ângulos era cuidar da política, de seu marido e do filho que trazia muitos problemas para dentro e fora daquele reino. Mas Jongin não tinha noção de metade deles.

— Não conte  à ela, por favor. Imploro. — Coloco u um bico pidão nos lábios, as mãos juntas em um pedido claro. — Eu juro que não vou denunciar nada, não farei barulho e nem...

— Tudo bem, menino. Faça o que quiser. Mas eu vou lhe culpar caso seja pego, entendido? 

— Entendido,  _ muito _ obrigado mesmo —  s orriu, dando um beijo na bochecha da mulher antes de voltar a correr pelo palácio. 

A cozinheira apenas balançou a cabeça, pensando na rebeldia que o rapaz possuía nas veias. Jongin não era nada abalável perto da mãe, nem mesmo quando ela tentava impor um tom de voz mais grave, que o deixava irritado e ele apenas tinha o desejo de dizer que entendia as palavras firmes que a senhora Kim Irene usava com ele, mas que não iria ceder às suas imposições. Jongin já sofria demais nas mãos de pais tão protetores como os reis de Magic Wishes. 

As roupas que vestia eram as que ele usaria no resto daquele dia. As mangas bufantes o deixavam com um ar mais sério, segundo ele próprio, e até gostava daquele detalhe em si que vinha com a carga dramática de ser o príncipe de um reino tão importante quanto aquele. Deixava os dedos passearem nos fios, buscando olhar para os lados naquele corredor que o levava até os cômodos mais afastados do castelo.

O largo sorriso que se mantinha em seu rosto era tão bonito quanto todas expressões que cabiam nele. Jongin certamente era uma pessoa de espírito tão alegre que encantava até mesmo os que pouco se importariam com ele. Ele fazia amizades facilmente, quando como visitantes de outros reinos vinham até o castelo para reuniões importantes com seus pais e lá estava ele, lendo algum livro grosso cheio de ideias para contar para alguém. E quando a reunião acaba va , e ele tinha a oportunidade em suas mãos, não a desperdiçava. A parte triste da história é que todos os seus amigos nunca  _ ficavam _ de verdade. Não tinha amigos próximos, exceto de um camponês que acabara se alistando no ramo dos mensageiros do reino e com muito esforço veio a se tornar melhor amigo de Kim Jongin. Este rapaz era Do Kyungsoo. 

Jongin pensava em Kyungsoo no instante em que as pernas, já tanto doendo de ter percorrido enormes corredores até chegar naquele um mais estreito e longo do que os outros, com um cheiro gostoso de limpeza e paredes cobertas por ilustrações em cores de ouro e prata. Ele tateou uma das superfícies lisas até a porta de onde seria aquilo que ele chamava de “secreta”. O termo vinha da boca de sua mãe, quando ele tinha poucos sete anos e uma curiosidade tão aflorada quanto tudo que a rainha tivera experimentado antes. O resultado era certeiro, Kim Jongin arregalara o par de olhos amendoados e colocara as mãozinhas cobrindo a boca que ria, atrás da porta onde Irene e todo o conselho de Magic Wishes debatia sobre uma provável grande matança que estaria acontecendo no reino. E desde então, Jongin nunca mais tivera sido permitido ir até lá. 

Mas ele ia sem permissão de qualquer forma, afinal, era Kim Jongin. E ninguém o parava.

Alguns murmúrios já chegavam até as orelhas do príncipe, mas nada tão concreto que ele pudesse ouvir com clareza, decidira se aproximar da porta de madeira gelada e ter um pouco mais de noção sobre o que estavam debatendo dentro do cômodo amplo. Jongin tinha sentado em uma das cadeiras do salão há alguns dias, quando sua mãe convocara todos do palácio para conversar estritamente sobre os rumos que as divisões do reino possuíam. 

“ _ Mas você ouviu corretamente alguém falar sobre um motim? No meio dos seres mágicos? Se não veio até aqui com certeza, senhor, pode ir embora. Eu não preciso de mais boatos do que já escuto diariamente sobre rebeliões idiotas acerca de nosso reino, peço com gentileza _ .”

A voz era da mãe de Jongin. Irene falava com propriedade e um tom carregado de seriedade com a pessoa em questão. Ela agia daquela forma diante de Jongin também, porém seus olhos ficavam mansos automaticamente quando tinha de falar ou mandar o filho realizar suas ordens. Nunca havia consenso numa discussão entre a rainha e o jovem príncipe, apenas farpadas de ambos os lados. Jongin com sua sede se saber o que tinha por trás das coisas, e Irene com a garra de uma rainha que naquele momento precisava ser mais firme do que nunca, devido às condições de seu marido. 

“ _ Não, Vossa Majestade, por favor. Eu ouvi de meus homens, quando tiveram de atravessar pela floresta encantada desse reino. Eles estão vindo ‘pegar o que é de direito’, eles me disseram que sim. Nunca viria aqui com achismos, dou a minha palavra _ .”

Jongin julgou que o tom de voz do homem talvez pudesse remeter  a algum outro lugar muito distante dali, ainda mais por usar um sotaque divergente, quase que enchendo os ouvidos daqueles que ouviam com curiosidade. Colocara um pouco de receio também, ainda mais porque a rainha tivera se dirigido até si com muita rigidez.  _ Ele está com medo, com certeza _ , afirmou Jongin,  _ eu também estaria, um pouquinho. _

“ _ Muito bem _ .” Uma pausa fora feita, deixando Jongin com o estômago borbulhante. “ _ Então é hora de mandarmos soldados atrás dos seres mágicos. Principalmente, daquelas que comandam essa divisão do reino. Precisamos falar com as feiticeiras _ .”

_ As feiticeiras _ . Aquele grupo não tivera sido falado há mais de meses dentro do palácio. Não tiveram motivos o suficiente para debaterem sobre as feiticeiras, aquelas mulheres de tanto poder que cuidavam e controlavam a parte mágica de Magic Wishes. Irene caminhava lado a lado de Seungmin, seu marido e rei, mas a cada passo que davam, tinham a plena consciência de que um dia  elas tentariam revogar aquilo que era delas por direito: a divisão dos humanos, o reino inteiro que fora invadido muitas décadas passadas.

O príncipe mantinha a respiração controlada, pensando no motivo de precisarem fazer algo como aquilo. O equilíbrio parecia ter se instaurado há um bom tempo no reino, de maneira geral. Partir para um plano onde soldados humanos entrariam em contato direto com seres mágicos para fins egoístas era uma coisa que Jongin achava mais do que repugnante. Ele preferiria entregar as terras que seus ancestrais roubaram para as mãos mágicas dos nativos, ao invés de fazer o seu povo viver em miséria em uma gigantesca guerra. 

“ _ Nós podemos sair, Vossa Majestade?” _ Uma voz mais grossa se fez presente no salão, mais distante do que Jongin conseguiria ouvir com clareza. 

“ _ Por favor, eu agradeceria se aparecessem no salão de comidas e bebidas no almoço. Preciso esfriar a cabeça e cuidar das preparações para o plano _ .” 

Engolindo em seco, Jongin se afasta da porta. A madeira ganh ou a marca de seu rosto após o contato. O príncipe esperava que ninguém notasse sua presença ali, por isso saíra mais rápido do que viera, pisando calmamente no corredor escuro e agradecendo de forma mental por não ter ido com sapatos pesados até lá. Cruzou um dos caminhos que levava até a cozinha e na cabeça levava um monte de pensamentos confusos e perdidos sobre o pouco que ouvira atrás da porta, vindo do salão onde sua mãe estava. 

Olhou para trás, verificando se ninguém, principalmente Irene, tinha ouvido os seus passos até o cômodo próximo à cozinha. Deparou -se com o Sol se esvaindo pouco a pouco nas vidraças bonitas e enfeitadas, igualmente de ouro como quase todos os adornos daquele palácio, sentindo pelas ventas o aroma gostoso de mel. Talvez comer um pouco de doce antes do horário oficial do café da manhã o deixasse um pouco mais tranquilo, um pouco menos apreensivo sobre o que Irene faria. 

O príncipe sabia que grupos de soldados humanos tinham sido assassinados durante os últimos dias que se passaram dentro de Magic Wishes, e quando o pai veio a adoecer, tudo ficara ainda mais perigoso fora e dentro das paredes frias do castelo. Irene não deixava sua desconfiança desaparecer do rosto, as feições bonitas da rainha tinham dado lugar à falta de sorrisos e principalmente das sobrancelhas curvadas dela, consequência de preocupações menores. A rainha só não era mais rígida com Jongin porque não podia, mas sempre estava de olho no filho. 

Porque Jongin não era como as outras pessoas que caminhavam por aquele reino, pelo contrário , s eu passado guardava maus espíritos que ele nem mesmo tinha consciência, espíritos que envolviam uma  _ grande maldição _ . Mas o príncipe não sabia daquilo, e Irene proibia o rei de falar qualquer coisa que soubesse para ele, alegando que, dessa forma, Jongin cresceria sem traumas. E talvez grande parte de sua ingenuidade para com a própria pessoa era o que o levava a ser tão rebelde e inconsequente. 

O príncipe teria de enfrentar coisas que ele jamais imaginaria para perceber de fato a natureza de si mesmo. E elas não seriam nada fáceis. 

...

Jongin tivera conseguido evadir-se perfeitamente até a cozinha e comer um pouco de pão feito com mel antes de todos descerem para tomarem seus respectivos cafés daquele horário do dia. O príncipe não conseguira manter a boca fechada e assim que avistara Kyungsoo sentado na mesa de refeições, ele começara a soltar o pouco que tinha ouvido na sala de reuniões com ele. O amigo apenas deu de ombros para as falas iniciais de Jongin, rindo baixo quando ele ficava bravo consigo por não estar prestando muita atenção. Porém, assim que ele tocara no nome dos seres mágicos e em um plano para que conseguissem um precioso  _ elixir _ para seu pai, Kyungsoo começara a prestar atenção. 

E ali, após o café da manhã, Jongin continuava a mexer delicadamente na manga da roupa , que começava a se desgastar de forma lenta. 

— Eu juro, Soo. Ouvi tudo isso. Ou mais ou menos, na sala. Atrás da porta — sussurrou, observando como Kyungsoo parecia mais sério com o uniforme real de mensageiro no corpo. 

— Certo, mas... Você acha que vão fazer isso logo? Ouviu algo sobre o dia? — Kyungsoo perguntou com as sobrancelhas erguidas, balançando os pés. 

Nem sempre Kyungsoo estava tão livre como daquela vez, seus dias eram arrastados por conta de ter de cumprir com o dever da escrita de várias cartas destinadas  a reinos diversos que a rainha Irene possuía o interesse em tópicos políticos. Ele se sentia culpado de precisar  — muitas das vezes  —  deixar Jongin sozinho na biblioteca enquanto estava rodeado por seus colegas que também escreviam cartas e documentos importantes, porém sabia que o príncipe não o culpava por aquilo, era inevitável. 

Estavam ambos encostados na parede enfeitada que levava até a parte externa do jardim, sentindo o aroma das flores que batia contra eles e os deixava levemente inebriados, calmos. Jongin, principalmente. O príncipe adorava flores como adorava a vida, e sua mãe se sentia preocupada sobre aquele fato. Fato que se ligava muito com o segredo que corria nas veias do filho, que tinha o levado a ser protegido mais do que o normal e que fazia-o viver tão longe das florestas mágicas do reino. O príncipe nunca colocara seus pés numa locação mística e vivia naquele local como se fosse uma prisão, sentindo a liberdade lhe tocar a pele apenas quando saía na grama gostosa abaixo dos pés, próximo ao portão que separava o reino entre humanos e criaturas míticas.

— Acho que vai ser em breve, a minha mãe parece muito preocupada com o meu pai . — Jongin disse baixinho, ponderando sobre tudo. — Mas eu tenho mais medo pelo reino, sabe? Tenho medo que mais gente possa morrer. 

— Mais criaturas, você quer dizer? — A voz de Kyungso  era quase que irônica, como se a preocupação de Jongin não se dissesse respeito para todos. 

— O que quer dizer? 

— Quero dizer que as “matanças” que estão inventando sobre os soldados não são verdade. Bom, não em parte. — Deu de ombros.

— Mas eles disseram... Pareceram tão preocupados com os acontecimentos recentes. — A expressão no rosto do príncipe era de tristeza, ele se sentia puramente enganado caso aquilo fosse verdade. — Você tem certeza de que isso é mentira?

— Eu não disse que é mentira, Jongin. Só disse que talvez possam não ser verdade. Ainda mais porque os reis nunca gostariam de perder as pedras mais preciosas pro povo mágico. 

Jongin pareceu pensar durante alguns minutos sobre o que Kyungsoo tinha acabado de dizer. Ele sabia que os pais prefeririam muito mais valorizar uma grande parte de seus bens do que os soldados e pessoas que viviam no reino. A riqueza era algo primordial para Irene e Seungmin, tanto que cada veste, seja uniforme ou um simples tecido para dormir, era enfeitado seja com ouro ou com prata, ninguém ficava sem um traço que fosse que mostrava o quão nobres eram. Jongin repudiava aquilo nos próprios pais. Tentava pensar nos dois como se fossem apenas Rei e Rainha, e não aqueles que poderiam coloc á -lo para dormir e dar um selar em sua testa para expressar o que sentiam por ele. 

— Gostaria de poder fazer alguma coisa, Soo… Nem que se fosse, sabe, mover um dedo para ajudar esse reino. — Mordeu o interior da bochecha, colocando o rosto sobre as pernas flexionadas enquanto observava o verde do jardim lá fora. 

— Você esqueceu quem é a sua mãe, Jongin? — Soltou uma risada, sendo acompanhado pelo príncipe. — Ela nem mesmo deixa você sair sem que esteja na minha companhia, bobão. Deixa disso. Ela não te ouviria. 

— Sei que nunca me ouve. E dificilmente faria isso. É só que eu não queria ver mais mal acontecendo debaixo do meu nariz sendo que eu poderia fazer algo para mudar desde que comecei a andar, sabe? Eu poderia ter feito mais há muito tempo. 

— Jongin. — A voz de Kyungsoo soou aveludada, como nos momentos em que estava preocupado com o outro. Como naquele instante. — Não adianta ficar desse jeito. Você tem que continuar estudando e agraciando todo mundo que pisa nesse palácio com a sua presença, sabe? Um dia você vai sentar naquele trono e vai dar orgulho pra todo mundo ,  m esmo. 

O mensageiro havia se aproximado e deixa r a uma das mãos levarem os dígitos até os fios castanhos dele, acariciando como se fossem o melhor tecido de todos, o mais suave e gostoso. Jongin apreciava tanto receber uma carícia como aquela que queria apenas se desmanchar ali mesmo, pensando nas coisas que tinha ouvido e também, claro, na voz séria e verídica de Kyungsoo. 

A voz alheia ficara presa na mente de Jongin, que só queria ter coragem o suficiente para mudar algo que estaria prestes a acontecer. Algo que o acordo de décadas atrás tivera imposto, a divisão de terras entre humanos e seres mágicos não poderia ser tomada nem por um nem por outro. Estava escrito com clareza em um dos pergaminhos que quase se dissolviam, acima dos tronos do rei e da rainha. As letras escritas com tinta preta diziam que caso alguma das partes se revoltasse e tentasse tomar alguma riqueza da outra, seria fortemente punido pelos donos da terra. E acordo feito em Magic Wishes, era acordo cumprido. Mas a rainha , Irene , não parecia querer seguir muitas regras, tendo em vista que seus interesses próprios falavam mais alto a cada segundo que passava, ela precisava fazer algo a respeito.

...

O Sol das dez e meia da manhã era o mais bonito que poderia tocar as folhas das árvores das florestas daquele reino. De uma distância considerável do castelo, a parte sul da floresta tinha cores tão vívidas quanto o próprio céu, de um azulado e leve lilás quando as últimas horas da tarde chegavam. No entanto, ali, quando a iluminação alaranjada com alguns pontos de amarelo era presente, Park Chanyeol não gostava de ouvir muito o barulho dos pássaros ou o som dos cervos tocando as folhas no chão. A audição aguçada do arqueiro era devido aos seus anos passados caçando as mais infames criaturas que apareciam por ali, saltando de galho em galho e procurando lugares peculiares para se esconderem. 

As orelhas do arqueiro estavam vermelhas, e ele olhava seu rosto através de um pedaço de vidro mágico buscando o que teria causado aquela irritação. Atrás de si, enxergou a pilha de arcos novos arrumados pelas tias nos dias anteriores. Suas caçadas não foram as melhores, tanto por ter se esquecido de levar o arco recente quanto por ter usado sapatos pesados para andar naquele local. 

A casa na árvore era estritamente arrumada todas as tardes, por uma das tias feiticeiras de Chanyeol. Ele não se importava quando subia as escadas de madeira e percebia que havia faltando uma ou duas roupas que ficavam penduradas na janela, porque uma das mulheres tinha pego para lavar e decidira não devolver mais. A vida do rapaz era assim, tentava se manter na linha e quando esquecia, tinha a orelha puxada por uma delas. 

— Park Chanyeol, desça aqui imediatamente ! — A voz de uma das feiticeiras fez-se presente, e Chanyeol rolou os olhos por baixo das pálpebras. 

Ignorou a coceira na orelha e se lembrou finalmente, tivera passado próximo  a uma flor da lua no dia anterior e ele era levemente alérgico  a algumas delas, talvez tivera sido isso que o deixara incomodado. Arrumo de maneira leve a roupa pesada que trajava no corpo, virando-se e indo até as escadas. Os degraus se tornavam cada vez mais tortos do que os anteriores, afinal, a casa tivera sido construída por sua mãe, Seulgi, há anos. Apenas de lembrar o nome da mãe enquanto descia era o suficiente para doer todo o seu coração, mas naquele instante somente o que importava era a voz de uma das tias Park chamando-o com raiva na voz. 

Assim que chegou na cozinha, as outras duas tias conversavam animadamente. Park Sooyoung, a mulher que tivera o chamado há alguns poucos minutos estava encostada numa das portas. Os raios de Sol entravam pela direção contrária  a que estavam, acertando os potes de madeira que eram decorados com algumas plantas de caules longos, folhas finas e bonitas. Todas as feiticeiras gostavam muito de manter a casa organizada, ainda mais porque quando Chanyeol entrava ali, fazia mais bagunça do que elas em meses. O arqueiro era uma bomba relógio, não tinha maneiras de negar o fato. 

— Bom dia, tias. — Chanyeol ainda coçava levemente a orelha irritada quando chegara até o meio da cozinha, sendo agraciado pelo aroma do café preparado com maestria por elas. O estômago roncou com vontade. Elas o responderam no mesmo instante, acenando, exceto por aquela de cabelos loiros. — O que houve, tia? 

Chanyeol não costumava ser tão receptivo e gentil com os seres que conversava em sua vida, as únicas que ganhavam seu coração inteiro eram as tias. Afinal, após a morte de sua mãe, Seulgi, o grupo de feiticeiras ficara desolado, tendo um menino pequeno para cuidar e os corações que sofriam pela perda. Sempre fora muito mimado, ensinado a usar suas habilidades de caça – que descobrira logo cedo – para que conseguisse ser independente, caso algum dia tivesse de deix á -las. Não que ele quisesse, vivia muito bem na companhia das mulheres e apenas o pensamento de viver sozinho o incomodava. 

— Queria saber porque demorou tanto ontem e não nos avisou em nada, hein? Nem mesmo explicou alguma coisa quando chegou com a bolsa praticamente vazia. — Seus cabelos loiros caíam pelos ombros e os braços estavam cruzados, combinando tão bem com a expressão de preocupação no rosto. 

— Desculpa, tia. Mesmo. Eu acabei errando o foco quando quis buscar por um cervo roxo, ele passou tão rápido na minha frente que eu não me dei conta. — Coçou a nuca. — E por que essa preocupação de repente? Sabe que eu consigo me virar bem. 

— Não trate minha preocupação dessa forma, rapaz. — Aproximou -se e o encarou, furiosa. — Não sabia que estão matando pessoas  _ daqui _ ultimamente com mais frequência do que antes, Chanyeol? 

Ele nada disse, apenas ficou encarando-a com uma dúvida tão palpável quanto a confiança que exalava em suas caças. Chanyeol ouvia muito bem o que diziam sobre humanos invadindo suas terras desde muito cedo, na juventude. Não confiava em humanos e possuía motivos mais do que pessoais para aquilo. Sua mãe fora morta pelas mãos do rei, Kim Seungmin, e ele só desejava que aquela barreira nunca mais pudesse ser atravessada por nenhum dos lados. Chanyeol já havia matado humanos antes, todos soldados reais, e não se arrependia nem um pouco de seus feitios. O carinho e amor que aprendera com as feiticeiras esvaía-se de seu corpo quando ele via qualquer que fosse a criatura mágica, sendo morta ou maltratada por mãos humanas e nojentas. Ele achava aquilo tão repugnante que não seria capaz de medir em palavras. 

Respirou fundo. 

— Eu não... Não sabia. Não sabia que estavam fazendo isso outra vez. — A voz saiu mais grave, até mesmo rouca. — E  _ pior _ . 

— Mas estão. Eu fiquei com receio de que você tivesse se metido em alguma briga do tipo, ou até mesmo tentado salvar alguém. Tem que ser cauteloso, Chanyeol. — Sooyoung estava sendo mais calma do que o normal, tratando o rapaz com preocupação , mas com medo  também . Ela não sentia aquele tipo de coisa desde que a irmã tivera sido morta anos atrás. 

— Eu sou, juro, tia. Só não sabia que vinha acontecendo com mais frequência. — Ambos fizeram uma pausa, receosos. — Mas vou tomar cuidado, prometo. 

Ela deixou um sorriso pequeno tomar conta da face, fazendo um cafuné carinhoso nos fios loiros do rapaz. As duas outras mulheres continuavam a conversar animadamente, mas assim que ouviram o tom das vozes preocupadas dos dois, passaram a conversar de forma cuidadosa. 

Assim que Chanyeol se dirigiu até a mesa para sentar e tomar um pouco de café, não notou que estava quase perto de um feixe de luz que entrava sutilmente próximo a um de seus braços. Esquivou -se de maneira abrupta, o coração palpitando forte. Não podia entrar em contato com a luz de modo algum, era esse o motivo de andar pouco à luz do dia e por optar por roupas pesadas e sempre de capuz, que protegiam sua pele do Sol e não o deixavam exposto, nem um mínimo de sua derme poderia ser tocado por algum tipo de luz natural, devido à sua natureza peculiar. Chanyeol nascera de uma gravidez conturbada. Sua mãe, Park Seulgi, era a feiticeira mais poderosa daquele reino, e seu filho era um fruto que vinha de uma relação sem amor, e principalmente entre seres tão diferentes, — Seulgi se relacionou com um humano — resultara em algum tipo de maldição. 

A maldição acompanharia Chanyeol até o dia de sua morte, e por mais que ele tentasse fugir daquilo quando caçava, para se sentir um pouco mais vivo mesmo que na luz prateada da lua, sabia que o Sol sempre o acompanharia. Até o fim. O arqueiro, ao entrar em contato com uma luz natural como o Sol, poderia ter sua pele completamente transformada em uma pedra cristalina, o impedindo de voltar à vida, ainda que o melhor dos elixires pudesse ser colocado em sua boca. Ou o mais incrível dos poderes fosse usado para que ele fosse curado. Chanyeol poderia virar uma estátua caso fosse exposto ao Sol, e era por esse motivo que vivia completamente nas sombras, escondendo -se e bloqueando qualquer tipo de contato com novos seres que encontrava em seu caminho. A personalidade introspectiva se devia aos anos recluso na escuridão, e ele estava convicto de que nada poderia mudar sua concepção. 

O arqueiro tivera bolado um plano que colocaria a si mesmo em risco. Mas aquilo seria por uma boa causa, algo que faria com que ele pudesse revogar um pouco do que perderá em toda a sua vida. Chanyeol invadiria o palácio com a premissa de que ele era um forasteiro de outro reino que ajudaria os nobres que se sentavam nos tronos dourados de Magic Wishes  a chegar até um enorme e precioso elixirm

...

O príncipe estava atento num nível que nem Kyungsoo tivera visto em outro momento, com os olhos focados nos livros que falavam sobre estratégias do reino em uma possível futura guerra, lia depoimentos de criaturas mágicas e também de humanos que se aventuraram pela parte fantástica daquele reino. Ele buscava por algo que sanasse sua curiosidade sobre o que tinha ouvido sair da boca de sua mãe: o elixir precioso que vinha de uma pedra poderosa. Ele achava que era algo difícil demais para que humanos sem poderes algum conseguissem, julgava que a violência e crueldade dos seres humanos os impediriam de alcanç á -la. E por conhecer a mãe tão bem  — ou pensar que conhecia  —, Jongin tinha a certeza de que nunca conseguiriam aquilo. E esse provável fato deixava o príncipe perturbado. Irene nunca descansava quando o assunto era buscar seus interesses próprios, e com a vida do rei ameaçada, ela não saberia como a população reagiria. 

— Você não acha que está sendo precipitado demais, Jongin? — Kyungsoo perguntou com a voz abafada por conta de estar com os braços cruzados na frente do rosto, numa posição confortável  _ para ele _ . 

— Claro que não, Soo! Você viu o que eu te disse, e viu o tanto de pessoas aparentemente importantes que estavam entrando no salão principal depois do almoço. Vai acontecer algo sério em breve. — Jongin falava com tanta convicção, apontando para a janela da biblioteca que dava para o lado exterior onde tinham visto algumas pessoas trajando roupas peculiares de cargos altos de outros reinos estarem se aproximando cada vez mais. — Espero de verdade que eu consiga conversar com a minha mãe. 

— Sério que você não desistiu disso? Mesmo? — O tom de Kyungsoo, mais do que preocupado, era, com certeza, receoso. 

Irene não reagiria bem sabendo que Jongin tivera ouvido quase tudo sobre os futuros planos para o reino, principalmente de que o filho tentaria mudar parte deles usando sua boa convicção e fala de herói. Jongin não era um herói, nunca tivera a coragem o suficiente para fazer aquilo. 

Mas não poderia fazer nem se ele quisesse. Jongin era preso dentro das paredes do castelo e das gramas verdes da divisão dos humanos não superficialmente por um gosto de sua mãe por  superproteção . O príncipe carregava consigo a maldição do leão. Termo nunca mais usado dentro do palácio quando Irene tivera contato com aquele tipo de  situação , principalmente por ter se sentido tão vlnerável quando aquilo acontecera. Ter uma maldição do leão significava nunca poder ter contato com as flores da lua, flores tão belas e peculiares que não poderiam ser tocadas pelas mãos bonitas do príncipe nem se ele quisesse. 

Jongin estava fadado a se transformar em um leão para toda a eternidade caso tocasse em uma das flores. Aquele era o motivo para que sua mãe, a rainha, agisse de forma totalmente protetora com ele. Ele sabia que ela tinha um motivo para aquilo, mas acreditava com toda a força de vontade que era algum desvio de caráter, algum medo de que acontecesse algo com ele.  _ Mas não _ . Jongin tinha as veias amaldiçoadas pelo poder inalcançável de uma feiticeira poderosa. 

Ele estava destinado a ter todos os seus sonhos arrancados de si caso eles tivessem a ver com sair daquele reino por algum motivo ou por simplesmente precisar se aventurar, fazer algo que era realmente bravo no meio período de tempo que ele precisava fazer. Ele estaria ali, preso, para sempre. Porque , caso ele conseguisse tocar alguma daquelas flores da lua, nunca mais seria um homem, um humano. 

E era por aquele motivo que Irene  Kim se sentia tão amargurada, tão culpada e nunca mais gostaria que alguém tocasse em seu filho para tentar fazer alguma coisa que o culpasse o suficiente para que ele quisesse sair da divisão humana de Magic Wishes e fosse se aventurar nas florestas com os seres mágicos, escolhendo então ser mais rebelde do que racional. E Irene detestava a emoção. Preferiria muito mais agir com toda a razão em prol daquilo que defendia, de seus interesses, do que perder alguém querido para simplesmente deixar de fazer o que era certo. Para a rainha, não havia certo e errado. Havia a sobrevivência, a troca de riquezas e interesses que iam muito além daquilo que conheciam. 

— Jongin, sério. Sua mãe não vai entender você. Ela não vai querer nem mesmo te ouvir, não finja que não sabe disso. 

Ele sabia e sabia mito. Mas não queria que mais vidas fossem tiradas de maneira impensada. E por mais que sua mãe pensasse que estava estrategiando algo, não estava. Estava querendo tomar vidas a troco de nada. 

— Eu quero ao menos saber o que ela planeja, com todos os detalhes. Os que ela quiser me dar, no caso. — Deixou um riso abafado sair pelos lábios, sentindo uma das mãos alheias em seu ombro. 

Kyungsoo era um grande amigo para si, o único amigo, mas não se importava em ter só ele se fosse assim para o resto da vida. A mãe o impedia de cruzar as fronteiras com o “Outro mundo”, algo que ele tinha muita vontade de conhecer desde que tomara consciência sobre, no entanto, como era impossibilitado de tal coisa, fantasiava como a vida dos seres mágicos poderia ser interessante se comparada à sua. O melhor amigo o ajudava nisso, lendo cartas públicas antigas que as feiticeiras haviam escrito para eles, descrevia melhor o que ele enxergava quando saía em missões para entregar as cartas e principalmente dizia como era estar próximo ao portão que separava a divisão do mundo dos humanos e do mundo dos seres fantásticos. 

— Não fica tão preocupado com isso, Jongin. Relaxa, certo? Tenta, ao menos. — Jongin lhe deu um sorriso amigável, então ele ficou menos preocupado. — Tenho que terminar de escrever as cartas que a sua mãe tinha me pedido. 

— Nada de especial escrito nelas? — A curiosidade aflorou em sua pele, e ele teve mais do que vontade de colar os olhos nas palavras que Kyungsoo escreveria na superfície lisa do papel, que em breve se tornaria rugosa e pouco amassada, por conta das inúmeras dobras que Kyungsoo fazia. 

— Eu teria te contado caso tivesse visto algo de especial, mas nadinha. Nadinha mesmo. — Jurou da forma como faziam desde que tinham se conhecido, e ergueu a ponta do dedo indicador. Tocou o semelhante, soltando uma risada singela. — Você vai tentar conversar com ela agora ou...? 

— Sim. — Tentou reunir toda a coragem em seu peito, estufando -o como se fosse alguém bravo como um leão. Mas por dentro se sentia um cervo assustado. — Eu deixo para ler os livros depois, o Sol já vai se pôr. 

— Então nos encontramos à noite ou amanhã? — O mensageiro perguntou, levantando-se da cadeira da biblioteca e colocando-se de frente para Jongin, esperando que pudesse não demorar tanto para terminar seus trabalhos. 

— Nessa noite mesmo, vamos tentar espiar alguma coisa interessante. Tô cansado de ler por hoje. — Um bico bobo ficou nos lábios e Kyungso o teve de se controlar para não rir da expressão  pidona que Jongin ficava às vezes. 

— Nos vemos à noite, bocó. — Kyungsoo deixou um peteleco na ponta do nariz alheio, fazendo Jongin resmungar. 

O príncipe ergueu os braços atrás das costas, enxergando a figura do melhor amigo se distanciar a cada passo que dava. A iluminação levemente acalorada que entrava pela janela dava ao lugar um tom cada vez mais celestial, talvez por isso aquele fosse o cômodo preferido de Jongin. Não estava acostumado a receber muitas visitas na biblioteca, que era de interesse apenas seu e dos mensageiros que andavam por ali. Mais essencial do que tudo, ele fechou os livros que estivera lendo antes de se despedir de Kyungsoo e os colocou debaixo do braço. As roupas que vestia naquela tarde eram diferentes daquelas que estava trajando de manhã, o clima pedia para que ele se vestisse todo o momento. Não gostava de ter ajuda na escolha da roupa, então sua mãe diversas vezes o advertia sobre como seus conjuntos não combinavam nem um pouco. Jongin apenas bufava e escolhia algum que fosse neutro o suficiente, apenas para que os Kim pudessem manter uma boa imagem diante dos estrangeiros que ali visitavam para poderem verificar como a política de Magic Wishes estava tomando rumo. 

...

O Sol já havia se esvaído há algumas horas pelo horizonte, tornando o horário propício para que Chanyeol conseguisse sair de casa e pegar algumas frutas no topo das árvores altas e levar para as tias. Seu momento de caçada começava em breve, e só de se lembrar como aquela tarde havia sido sombria para si, ainda que os raios luminosos estivessem banhando os outros seres mágicos e deixando tudo ainda mais radiante, ele ouvira coisas. Coisas ditas que fizeram seu interior borbulhar, com a ideia de ter concluído ou iniciado seu plano de justiça em breve. Ele não acreditava em vingança, era algo que as feiticeiras e todos os seres mágicos repudiavam com força. Mas não existiam vilões e heróis, o mundo, humano e mágico, sempre foi construído por pessoas cinzas. Pessoas que erram e que possuem seus desejos guardados dentro do peito, como Chanyeol possuía. Possuía o desejo de fazer justiça com os próprios punhos, e usaria da bravura e inteligência de um exímio caçador para tal tarefa. Ele sentia pulsar o coração de Seulgi em suas mãos, o coração da mulher que outrora estava o acarinhando e amando. Mas que impiedosamente morrera nas mãos humanas. 

Avançava com os pés dentro de um par de sapatos pesados até a casa, a grama verde escura e a floresta apenas iluminadas com alguns mínimos seres brilhantes sempre seria fascinante para Chanyeol. Ele inclinou seu rosto e afastou o capuz dos cabelos loiros, que tomaram ar fresco através da bela Lua que tanto refrescava seu interior. Chanyeol possu í a um prazer simplório em andar durante a noite e poder aproveitar tudo aquilo com a pele exposta, sentindo o ar fresco tomando conta de si e , principalmente, tocando a natureza como podia. 

Em uma de suas mãos jazia uma flor da lua, que tinha apanhado numa das árvores onde colheu algumas frutas. Todas eram de cores mais vibrantes do que as outras, dando um sentimento bom de se conectar à natureza. O capuz , que agora estava encostado nas costas dava  a Chanyeol uma característica mais gentil, tirando toda a aura sombria que ele emanava quando estava caçando. 

Assim que chegou em casa, subiu as escadas da árvore e notou que o cômodo principal estava vazio. Apenas alguns ruídos vinham de cima, o andar onde os quartos se localizavam, e Chanyeol presumiu que estava quase sozinho. A voz de Sooyoung estava abafada mas perguntava se havia alguém ali. Não tinha mais volta. O arqueiro sabia que se precisasse sacrificar a própria vida para que seu plano fosse concluído com êxito, ele o faria. Mesmo que aquilo significasse abandonar para todo o sempre as mulheres que tanto o amavam. Chanyeol estava disposto  à quilo.

Após ter deixado a cesta de frutas em casa, Chanyeol pegara a bolsa com algumas flechas e saiu no meio das árvores, andando em passos rápidos para que conseguisse alcançar seu destino com mais precisão. Ele tinha noção de que aquela noite não seria uma noite de caçada comum, mas sim que ele iria usar todas as suas habilidades para procurar por algo que estava o  afligindo e que com toda a certeza ele teria de fazer algo a respeito. Aquela noite caçaria, com os olhos, por humanos nobres. 

Suas mãos estavam em volta do arco parado sobre sua visão, e ele caminhava em passos largos até o início da floresta. Aproximaria -se da divisão onde o palácio ficava, então tinha que ser ágil e astuto enquanto que seus pés davam um passo de cada vez floresta a fora. Ele não tinha tanta certeza do que encontraria lá, muito menos queria ser pego por algum dos guardas reais. O arqueiro desejava apenas que conseguisse vigiar uma boa parte de onde a divisão do reino ficava. 

Todas as vezes em que ele esticava o corpo para caçar, assim como estava fazendo naquele momento, de pé, vasculhando por algo que fosse suspeito o bastante para atrair sua completa atenção, ele era furtivo. Chanyeol avistou algumas silhuetas de longe, parecidas com figuras humanas usando algum tipo de chapéu de tamanho mediano. Eram soldados, o arqueiro poderia ter a certeza assim que de suas mãos acenderam-se algumas lanternas que deixaram as folhas atrás de si mais iluminadas do que antes. Ele não tinha certeza se poderiam atravessar o portão daquela forma num horário tão inesperado, mas com certeza estavam em busca daquilo que ouvira suas tias conversarem sobre. Ficou com receio e apertou com força seu arco, as flechas pulsando atrás de si. 

Algumas vozes encheram os ouvidos de Chanyeol, deixando-o com certeza de que estavam conversando em tons baixos. Ele sempre tivera uma boa audição por conta de ter que caçar, esse era um instinto básico para quem se aventurava no meio de criaturas, pessoas e todo o tipo de coisa que servia como caça precisava fazer. Chanyeol não queria acreditar no que tinham deixado para trás, mas achou uma boa oportunidade e então não se segurou, avançando cada vez mais para dentro do portão. Eles não haviam terminado de trancar, ou o arqueiro estava com a vista embaçada por conta de tanta luz que passava pela sua frente. Decidiu escolher a primeira opção, ainda que fosse uma contradição muito insana. 

Uma das flechas estava posicionada no arco, e seus pés flexionados no chão como um exímio caçador, espreitando com os olhos para cada lado do ambiente. A luz da lua refletiu no lago que ficava atrás do portão, no início do palácio. Chanyeol parecia ter se esquecido dos soldados que passaram no meio da estrada pela qual ele tinha vindo, adentrando para dentro da floresta. Não confiava nem um fio de cabelo aos humanos, mas sabia que se decidissem fazer algum tipo de mal para quem quer que estivesse na entrada da divisão mágica, tinha noção de que faria os soldados se arrependerem amargamente daquilo. Ele desconfiava que poderia ser uma missão de reconhecimento, pelos homens não carregarem armas aparentes em suas mãos, levando apenas alguns pedaços de papéis , que Chanyeol julgou serem algum mapa que levava até a pedra elixir que tanto procuravam. 

A chance estava dada , e Chanyeol se sentia a pessoa mais sortuda do reino por ter conseguido passar pelo portão. Com um número menor de guardas, que naquele instante descansavam os olhos calmamente, o arqueiro aproveitara para usar da ponta de seu arco para abrir o portão. O objeto gigante e metálico, com o que parecia ser algum tipo de ouro e prata pintados em cada pedaço da extensão ele usara de suas artimanhas para que a fechadura que estava aberta parecesse mais fácil do que era. Demorando apenas alguns minutos que se passaram como água para o rapaz, ele decidiu seguir em um canto mais escuro, fugindo da superfície onde o lago se estendia para que conseguisse procurar por alguma abertura até o palácio que o ajudasse a espreitar pelas janelas mais baixas e talvez conseguir captar mais informações do que ele imaginava. 

...

As folhas que se estendiam no exterior do palácio traziam uma brisa gostosa que batia nos rostos de Jongin e Kyungsoo. O príncipe se aventurava pelo castelo naquele horário da noite e Kyungsoo o acompanhava naquilo quase todas as noites, onde Jongin procurava por levar seus livros pesados e grossos debaixo do braço até qualquer canto que eles andassem. O frio que fazia lá fora deixava o rapaz ainda mais entusiasmado, dizendo para Kyungsoo que o plano que sua mãe estava tramando tinha acabado de começar. Ou ao menos era o qe ele presmia, dadfo o fato d que ele tinha enxergado os soldados saindo pelo portão em um pequeno monte que se estendia até o começo da divisão de Magic Wishes. 

Jongin não podia esconder a verdade de que estava instigado e mais do que preocupado, receoso pelos rumos que conseguiriam tomar naquela noite. Ele não esperava nada mais do que alguns dias até que sua mãe começasse com a jornada de procurar pela pedra elixir a favor da sobrevivência do rei Seungmin, mas tão rápido daquela forma? Cada pelo do corpo de Jongin se arrepiava com o medo que estava impregnando seu espírito. 

— Soo, você ouviu isso? — Jongin perguntou quando passaram pela entrada enfeitada com pedras, próxima ao lago envolto por uma grama macia e bonita. 

— Não ouvi nada, Jongin. — Kyungsoo estava logo atrás de si, as roupas de mensageiro trocadas por algumas mais leves que costumava usar para dormir e seus fios pretos correndo com o vento. 

O príncipe então sinalizou com o indicador, como se Kyungsoo tivesse de parar até mesmo a respiração para ouvir o que Jongin estava falando. E os ouvidos do mensageiro o levaram até um canto mais afastado, onde o portão estivera sendo aberto minutos atrás. Poucos minutos, os quais eles tinham coberto o corpo parcamente com algumas folhas que tinham caído por ali perto. O nariz de Jongin tinha roçado com tanta pressão no meio de algumas plantas que não conseguira segurar um baixo espirro e fez alguns insetos voarem para longe. Com uma expressão engraçada Kyungsoo o repreendeu, poderiam ser pegos caso Jongin fizesse muito barulho, e nenhum deles queria aquilo, muito menos porque estavam quase próximos de conseguir algo que serviria para algum possível e decente debate entre Irene e Jongin. O príncipe queria mudar alguma coisa. 

— Você acha que pode ser um soldado andando por aqui? — O príncipe perguntou, mesmo não tendo certeza se Kyungsoo tinha ouvido o mesmo que si. 

— Não sei, acho que a maioria deles tá dormindo ou algo assim. — Ele apontou para os que restavam próximos ao portão, descansando suas cabeças na parede, sentados nas cadeiras. 

Jongin riu baixinho, assentindo para Kyungsoo , que fixava os olhos atrás dos ombros de Jongin. Eles um pouco mais inclinados do que antes já que os soldados haviam se esvaído pelo portão, mas sabiam que algo estranho ainda espreitava por ali. O mensageiro enfim ouviu os ruídos dos quais Jongin estava comentando, e deixou a visão um pouco mais atenta aos detalhes que poderia estar perdendo. 

— Talvez seja algum animal dentro das moitas. — Jongin sussurrou, os lábios secos e os olhos apreensivos marcando sua expressão firme de indecisão. — Mas pode ser algum intruso. 

— Tão rápido assim? Eu não acho que seja. Poucos intrusos chegam tão perto assim. Ou já chegaram. 

Os ruídos parecem cessar, deixando ambos curiosos para verem o que estava acontecendo por ali. Jongin colocou as mãos na grama e vis u alizou o lago límpido lustroso com a luz prateada da lua. Uma sombra pareceu passar diante dos olhos do príncipe, ocasionando um barulho involuntário que saiu de sua boca sem que ele pudesse medir as consequências. Seu corpo caiu para trás com o impulso do susto tomado e Kyungsoo segurou um dos braços do rapaz, não deixando com que ele se machucasse. O mensageiro buscou por qualquer pessoa que estivesse ali, brincando com a sanidade dos dois, mas nada achou. 

Até que uma flecha cruzou uma das moitas e parou firme no canto do lago, onde Jongin havia caído. Os rapazes estavam em busca de uma resposta, e não de um possível jogo entre caçador e caça. Muito menos se eles fossem as caças. 

...

— Quero que comece me dizendo quem você é e porque invadiu nosso castelo. — Jongin questiona com um olhar furioso, as mãos apertando a ponta de seu casaco, receoso. 

O príncipe estava rente ao corpo do arqueiro, e o cheiro de plantas e terra molhada apenas se fixou ainda mais no ambiente onde estavam. Jongin não conseguia pensar direito e no momento em que o rosto de Kyungsoo ficou aparente novamente, na luz da lua, ele pode ver o quão confuso seu amigo estava. Não era como se pudesse mudar aquilo ou questionar menos, afinal, tinham sido raptados por um completo desconhecido que de maneira clara parecia ter vindo da outra divisão do reino e ainda mais perigoso do que isso, tinha quase os acertado com uma enorme e afiada flecha. 

— Chanyeol. E pouco interessa a você o que eu vim fazer aqui, não quis machucar ninguém. — O arqueiro franziu suas sobrancelhas, olhando fixamente para o rapaz. — E me diga, você é mesmo o príncipe?

— Por que eu mentiria? — A expressão em seu rosto era de incredulidade, como se o arqueiro conseguisse adivinhar cada uma das palavras que sairiam de sua boca. 

— Para salvar sua pele? Era o que eu presumia — bufou, o aperto no braço alheio descansado lentamente. 

— Meu nome é Kim Jongin e eu sou o príncipe humano de Magic Wishes, é isso. Exijo que você vá embora  _ agora _ . 

— Jongin. — Kyungsoo sussurrou, como se quisesse alertar o príncipe de algo. — Não o provoque, por favor. 

— Acho melhor seguir o que o seu amigo disse. — Chanyeol não quis soar grosseiro, apenas disse aquilo com seriedade. Não gostaria de ferir humanos, muito menos alguém nobre que poderia colocar sua vida em risco. — Eu vou deixar o local em breve, quero apenas saber o que está acontecendo aqui. 

Jongin o olhou desconfiado, imaginando que talvez ele tivesse parado ali para saquear alguma parte do castelo, mas logo confirmou consigo mesmo que não. Era arriscado demais entrar no palácio, quebrar um difícil acordo em nome de algum objeto ou até mesmo comida que Chanyeol pudesse roubar dali. Até mesmo porque a floresta encantada era repleta de frutos saudáveis, muitos cobiçados pelos humanos, e dessa forma Jongin ficou ainda mais confuso e interessado. 

— Não é como se eu pudesse te deixar solto por aí ,  p erambulando pelo castelo como se não fosse uma possível ameaça. — A voz de Jongin ficou mais baixa e ele mexeu em suas vestes, desvencilhando -se aos poucos do toque alheio que o prendia. 

— Mas vai ,  senão, eu mato vocês dois e ninguém fica sabendo de nada. Esqueceu de onde eu pareço ter vindo? 

É claro que Chanyeol notou o tempo que Jongin passara fitando suas vestes, a arma em sua mão e principalmente as marcas que havia em seu rosto. Não poderia esconder de onde vinha, ainda mais por exalar um cheiro diferente dos humanos, ainda que o arqueiro fosse meio humano, por ter a aparência completamente diversa e uma postura animalesca que eles não eram donos. 

— Não ameace meu povo. — Mesmo que Jongin tivesse dito aquilo de maneira baixa, súbita, ele gostaria de ter tido coragem o suficiente para gritar ao outro que faria de tudo para proteger aqueles que viviam sobre a proteção dos reis. 

Chanyeol nada disse, apenas encarou os dois por míseros segundos antes de se afastar e correr para a direção da onde eles tinham vindo anteriormente. Kyungsoo estava com mais receio do que Jongin, e suspirou com firmeza, sentindo o peito pesar assim que o desconhecido tivera ido para longe. O príncipe deu alguns passos rápidos para tentar visualizar se ele tinha ido embora, mas estava ocorrendo tudo tão depressa que ele nem mesmo se deu conta de que o arqueiro tivera ido embora. Apenas não tinha noção se ele voltaria para seus olhos ou não. Temia com toda a sua alma que aquilo fosse se estender por mais algum segundo, que Chanyeol se voltaria e tudo começaria novamente. O medo, a fragilidade da divisão do reino e tudo o que estava em jogo.

...

A cama de Jongin parecia estar mais pesada àquela hora da manhã, e ele nem mesmo conseguia sentir corretamente os dedos dos pés ao levantar, com tanto nervosismo pairando em seu ser. Ele desejava com convicção se lembrar dos acontecimentos da noite passada para que conseguisse formar alguma opinião concreta dentro de sua mente, mas aquilo parecia ser uma tarefa mais do que impossível. Não conseguia dizer ao certo se era obra do medo que sentia por conta do plano que a rainha estivera tramando ou se  era por conta da invasão daquele arqueiro inquieto e misterioso. 

Jongin deveria servir ao seu povo e denunciar a invasão à Irene, assim como tivera dito para Kyungsoo que o faria. Mas não conseguiu reunir coragem o suficiente, pois nos olhos mesmo que profundos do tal Chanyeol, o príncipe enxergav a algo a mais. Enxergava uma necessidade de buscar e assim que ele tinha dito que procurava por informações e que não estava ali para saquear nada  e  muito menos machucar alguém, o coração do príncipe se desmanchou por completo. 

Assim que tinha saído da cama e se preparava para descer, procurou por algum tipo de veste que o deixasse confortável e aquecido, o dia estranhamente havia amanhecido mais frio do que o normal e o príncipe não sabia dizer o porquê. Maus agouros poderiam ser algo que estivessem liga d os ao fato, porém era impossível para ele afirmar. 

Deu uma breve olhada no espelho enfeitado com algumas pérolas para arrumar os detalhes de sua roupa, certo de que a melhor opção a se escolher era descer com uma faceta mais tranquila, que não deixasse margem para sua mãe questionar sobre nada. Os cabelos estavam perfeitamente arrumados, combinando bem com a escolha que fizera da roupa, que possuía a mesma coloração de seus fios. 

Após ter terminado de se arrumar, Jongin decidiu que seria melhor não procurar por Kyungsoo e esperar que ele aparecesse no salão de refeições por sua conta. Estava nervoso demais e talvez uma demora ocasionasse algum tipo de conflito entre ele e Irene, e era algo que Jongin estava querendo evitar com toda a certeza do mundo. 

A temperatura não deixava Jongin pensar adequadamente no que deveria fazer naquela manhã. Ele queria muito discutir com a mãe sobre o invasor na noite passada, mas alguma coisa a mais, aquilo que havia o impedido de fazer algo contra Chanyeol no momento em que sua respiração quente bateu contra seu pescoço, voltou à tona de maneira desproporcional. Ele tinha noção completa de que daquela maneira, sendo um pouco covarde e ingênuo, não chegaria  a trono algum. E aquilo o fazia temer. 

Seus ombros estavam estáticos durante sua caminhada até o salão de refeições, as mãos levemente suadas contrastando com o ar gélido e na mente apenas a ideia de necessitar passar uma boa imagem para sua mãe. Isso porque Irene era tão boa descobrindo segredos que más impressões a deixavam coberta de estresse, e aquilo era o que o príncipe menos queria que acontecesse no dia, tinha certeza de tal fato com muita veracidade. 

As paredes adornadas pareciam tão sufocantes em momentos como aquele, para Jongin, que sentia uma vontade imensa de fugir do palácio e ir encontrar com as folhas verdes das árvores lá fora, com o clima que o fazia sonhar e principalmente com a companhia de Kyungsoo. No entanto,  o príncipe devia se comportar como um príncipe, deveria infelizmente acatar com as ordens de sua mãe e tentar ser minimamente decente. Ao menos na frente de Irene. 

Seus pés descansaram quando ele parou em frente à porta que o levava até o salão, abrindo -a com certa delicadeza até que ele pudesse visualizar a mesa. Estava cheia, como no dia anterior, mas dessa vez Jongin não conhecia metade das pessoas que estavam sentadas nos assentos decorados perfeitamente. Ou melhor dizendo, ele desconhecia os soldados que o esperavam para que pudessem começar com o café da manhã Real. Alguns trajavam roupas mais simples e apertadas, que eram sinônimo de elegância e de boa vestimenta em um local tão nobre como o palácio, enquanto que outros vestiam roupas mais divergentes, roupas que Jongin nunca tivera visto. 

Ele controlou a respiração e foi recebido de maneira cordial por um dos homens que trabalhavam por lá, um aceno de cabeça completamente formal deixando Jongin pouco confortável. 

— Vossa Alteza, me acompanhe, por favor . — Aquele que havia o recepcionado disse em tom baixo, apontando para o centro da mesa de refeições onde sua mãe se encontrava. 

Jongin assentiu de maneira gentil, deixando-se levar pelo nervosismo, mal se dando conta de que a figura de Irene ficava quase imperceptível no meio de tantas pessoas. Os cabelos da mulher eram vistos pela  visão pouco embaçada do príncipe enquanto ele se aproximava, e uma silhueta alta ao seu lado havia o deixado muito intrigado. 

Os olhos de Jongin imediatamente se arregalaram e ele pareceu ter visto a sombra de um fantasma à sua frente, o que não poderia ser muito diferente de um era a silhueta que se revelava com os olhos profundos da noite anterior e a postura alta que ele possuía. Era o arqueiro, com as mesmas vestes verde musgo no corpo com a sensação de ter sido abatido pelo destino, Jongin usa seu melhor sorriso fraco para dar uma boa impressão à mãe, aproximando -se demoradamente da cadeira próxima  a Chanyeol. 

— Bom dia, meu amor. — Era a voz de Irene que apareceu nos ouvidos de Jongin, deixando-o apreensivo quando encarou seus olhos. 

O rosto de Irene estava coberto por uma aura misteriosa, a mesma que ela usava quando estava planejando algo astuto e complicado, mais complexo do que ela poderia prever. As mãos levemente pálidas se encontrando, encaixadas numa das taças sobre a superfície da mesa. Parecia estar mais tranquila do que no outro dia, quando estava conversando com aquelas pessoas importantes  — tão importantes quanto ela  — para que planejassem o futuro de Magic Wishes. 

— Bom dia, mamãe. — Sentou-se na cadeira, ignorando os ombros que queimavam com a sensação de estar sendo observado por Chanyeol. —  A quem devo a honra? 

Ele inclinou seu rosto para o lado, apontando com a cabeça para a figura do arqueiro, inquieto. 

— Desculpe, mal tive tempo de introduzir Chanyeol  a você. — Soltou um riso baixo, passando os dedos pela taça gelada ao toque. — Esse é o melhor arqueiro do reino, irá servir em uma missão importante que tem início hoje, Jongin. Ele mesmo se voluntariou, não é algo bravo? 

_ " _ _ Ah, claro que é, mamãe. Melhor do que isso, ele invadiu nosso castelo e colocou em risco a vida de nossos soldados _ . " Jongin gostaria de colocar a língua que estava malditamente afiada naquela manhã para trabalhar, mas se contentaria pois não era o que ele queria fazer. Veio até o salão com a mente cheia, desejando poder esvaziá-la com um bom pão de mel e algum leite fresco, mas sairia mais nervoso do que estava no dia passado. O príncipe apenas assentiu de maneira calma, como se estivesse absorvendo as palavras de Irene com maestria. 

— Claro, mamãe… É incrível — sussurrou a última parte com um certo deboche no tom, certificando -se de que Irene não tinha percebido. Não parecia ter notado, ou se o fizera, não iria estragar a imagem na frente do arqueiro. 

— Prazer em conhecê-lo, Vossa Alteza. — Chanyeol ergueu a mão, em meio à mesa, recebendo de bom grado a palma morna de Jongin. Parecia como pluma em um dos lugares mais rochosos, o arqueiro teve o corpo arrepiado. 

— O prazer é todo meu, Chanyeol. Muito bom te conhecer. Espero que… Lute muito pelo nosso reino. — Jongin sentiu o estômago borbulhar com o toque áspero da palma de Chanyeol mas não dera tanto atenção àquilo. — Aliás, mãe, qual é esse plano? 

— Ah, esqueci de te contar, querido. — Irene parecia pensar nas palavras certas que saria com o jovem filho, que estava olhando-a com olhos tão curiosos quanto o próprio tom da voz. — Como bem sabe, Seungmin está gravemente doente. E após pesquisas dentro do… Da divisão do reino dos seres mágicos, descobrimos que há uma pedra. Algo como um elixir que pode salvar a vida de seu pai. 

Jongin fez de tudo para parecer convincente, exibir a imagem de alguém que não fazia ideia do que a mãe estava falando, de alguém que não tinha se esgueirado até a sala de reuniões para ouvir o que estavam tanto discutindo sobre. 

— Oh, isso é…. Isso é  _ legal _ ? Em termos dos nosso acordos? — Jongin ignorou a presença de Chanyeol, até que o arqueiro colocou uma das mãos que havia cumprimentado o príncipe acima da mesa. 

— Se me permite dizer, Vossa Alteza, algumas partes do acordo condizem com isso, ainda mais pela vida de alguém tão nobre estar em risco. 

Irene pareceu concordar com o que Chanyeol havia dito, tendo o ego ferido ao ter sido interrompida por um mero arqueiro, mas balançou a cabeça e fingiu não se importar em perder a autoridade por alguns segundos. 

Jongin estava mais do que curioso sobre o que viria a acontecer caso Chanyeol fosse mesmo até aquela missão. Mas  ele  não era um arqueiro mágico? Havia invadido o portão mesmo o u só era algum inimigo humano de Magic Wishes que queria se rebelar contra os reis e estava armando um plano? Aquilo tudo era demais para a mente do jovem príncipe, que tentava estrategiar qualquer que fosse a situação onde ele conseguiria conversar de maneira decente com o perigoso arqueiro e desvendar o que se passava com ele. Quem ele era realmente e quais suas intenções. Não que aquilo pudesse de fato se concretizar, mas ele acreditava que haveria algum modo de mudar o destino do reino, que parecia estar fortemente ameaçado.

O café da manhã seguiu mais tranquilo do que Jongin  achava que seria, com os nervos ainda palpitantes, permitiu-se relaxar um pouco ao sorver um bocado de leite morno e fresco e comer delicadamente pequenas fatias do pão feito de mel, ouvindo os murmúrios do salão que estava lotado àquela hora ocasional. O príncipe observou Chanyeol durante a refeição sorrateiramente, curioso sobre o que ele diria durante o anúncio que sua mãe iria fazer sobre a grande missão, mas o arqueiro robusto nada dissera. Sua postura era rígida e a feição impassível, mordendo algumas fatias de frutas e bebericando água de uma taça adornada que não o alegrava nem um pouco. 

Quando Irene levantou-se da cadeira e ergueu a taça cheia de um líquido qualquer que Jongin já não fazia mais conta do que era e disse com todo o ar dos pulmões que iriam salvar a vida do rei e assim restaurar a paz em Magic Wishes, Jongin sentiu uma súbita vontade de rir das intenções falsamente ingênuas de sua mãe ,  o que o preocupava era como os seres mágicos reagiriam ao verem aquele amontoado de humanos invadindo suas terras com o motivo menos razoável do que tudo o que imaginariam, salvar a vida de um rei que há anos havia virado as costas para eles. 

O príncipe esperou que o discurso simplório de sua mãe acabasse logo para poder conversar com  Chanyeol , que erguia o corpo e naquele instante estava seguindo o resto dos soldados, saindo um a um do salão de refeições. As mãos de Jongin tremeram antes que ele pudesse encostar um dedo sequer em Chanyeol, mas assim que o fez, uma onda percorreu por seu corpo. A veste pesada que tocou seus dígitos parecia mais macia do que um conjunto de penas que formava os travesseiros do palácio, e o príncipe tentou ignorar a voz grossa que se desprendeu da boca do arqueiro. 

— Sim, Vossa Alteza? — O tom de escárnio pairava muito alto nos lábios de Chanyeol, enquanto fitava a expressão de descontentamento do príncipe. 

— Preciso conversar com você, arqueiro. É uma ordem. 

…

Ambos haviam saído do salão de refeições após a fala de Jongin, ele ainda não tinha consci ê ncia do que falaria para o arqueiro, quando encosto numa das paredes frias do palácio e procurou se afastar de mais companhia que pudesse estar o observando, sentiu os olhos curiosos atrás de si. Era quase como uma maldição, se após a noite anterior eles estivessem olhando-o com tanta precisão daquela forma, parecia uma brincadeira sem graça para Jongin, mas ele certamente iria sentir algo mais no futuro, de certa forma. 

— Pode começar a dizer, pr í ncipe. — Chanyeol cruzou os braços, as vestes pesadas caindo acima de suas mãos, bloqueando-as da visão do outro. 

— Primeiro de tudo, porque invadiu o castelo noite passada e agora está aqui como se fosse uma pessoa de bem? A quem quer enganar, arqueiro? — O tom de Jongin era afiado, certeiro. Ele tinha quase os dedos apontados para o outro, mas preferiu se segurar e não bancar uma cena maior do que tudo naquela vez. 

Uma risada se desprendeu da boca de Chanyeol e ele teve uma imensa vontade de partir para cima do rosto bonito de Jongin. Não estava sentindo ameaça vir do rapaz, mas com certeza um pouco de ironia em sua voz e perigo. O príncipe parecia um livro aberto, pronto para exibir todas as suas facetas com mais facilidade do q u e ele próprio se permitia dizer, admitir. Jongin era tão ingênuo que todas as vezes em que colocava a taça de leite morno nos lábios, Chanyeol estava o observando estreitamente. 

— Por que tão irritado, Vossa Alteza? Eu não ameacei a sua vida, muito menos a do seu amigo ontem. Eu apenas quis proteger a minha. — Levantou os ombros em um sinal de indiferença. — Não é do seu interesse agora saber porqu e vim aqui, mas sim deve cuidar do seu reino enquanto vou até a missão para salvar seu querido pai, hm? 

O príncipe engoliu em seco, sentindo receio pelo próprio reino e poder ser ameaçado durante o tempo em que Seungmin estava doente. Não que todos os saqueadores e assassinos já não tivessem tentado invadir o castelo normalmente, mas porque a maioria se importava com a parte política de Magic Wishes e era muito mais fácil agir por trás dos panos quando um rei não estava em seu trono. 

— Estou irritado porque simplesmente não entendo como um intruso invade o castelo e no outro dia aparece como um-

A boca de Jongin fora tapada pelas mãos ásperas de Chanyeol, ambas levando-o abruptamente para o lado. As bochechas ficaram quentes de raiva e ele quis socar o arqueiro com tanta força que não se imaginou fazendo outra coisa no momento, apenas querendo entender o porquê do gesto tão grosseiro. Seguindo o olhar alheio, Jongin entendeu o  motivo da forma grosseira como tinha sido tratado, alguns soldados se aproximavam, saindo do sal ã o aos montes. Caso fossem vistos juntos e ainda mais discutindo, seriam alvos de perguntas. 

— Não precisava, arqueiro —  r esmungou Jongin, soltando-se do aperto alheio, sentindo o toque em sua pele mesmo que já tivesse saído há segundos. 

A expressão no rosto de Chanyeol era levemente engraçada, mas Jongin não saberia dizer se fora um deslumbre de seus olhos confusos e envergonhados ou se fora real. Mas com certeza não queria experimentar novamente a sensação de ter o arq u eiro tão próximo, e já havia acontecido duas vezes. Jongin estava farto da presença misteriosa e estranha daquele homem. 

— Meu nome é Chanyeol, Vossa Alteza —  s orriu de canto, observando o rosto zangado do príncipe. 

— Você não vai me contar o  motivo de nada? Sério? Eu sou um príncipe. Exijo que me diga. — Aumentou o tom de voz, olhando para o outro com raiva, ainda que não conseguisse passar um ar muito rude em sua voz.

— Se quiser ver, você que venha. Estou me retirando agora, Vossa Alteza. Devo ir, estão me chamando. 

Jongin teria dito que ninguém estava ao chamando e que era para permanecer ali, à sua frente. Mas o arqueiro não dera a mínima e realmente haviam soldados chamando por sua presença. O príncipe pensou na possibilidade perigosa de seg u ir  Chanyeol . Talvez abandonar a faceta ingênua e abraçar a tão desejada liberdade com a qual sonhara durante toda a sua vida. Sabia que a mãe provavelmente o mataria, mas Jongin queria proteger a vida de seu reino e tinha quase certeza de que tudo estaria ameaçado caso Irene decidisse mesmo invadir terras alheias que não eram de seu domínio por conta de uma simples pedra preciosa.

…

Jongin havia ficado extremamente irritado com a postura do arqueiro quando suas questões eram acerca do que ele fazia no castelo, em como tivera entrado lá e porque todos o tratavam como se fosse alguém próximo, alguém que lutaria pelo reino com bravura e honra. Jongin nem ao menos conhecia aquele rapaz anteriormente  — era o que ele pensava, certamente  — , mas as visões e sonhos que ele tinha constantemente com sua alma gêmea se parecia tanto com os olhos de Chanyeol. O príncipe quis se enfiar em um buraco profundo como o porão onde as armaduras velhas ficavam, empoeiradas e escondidas. 

Jongin então pensou em um plano, um plano que nem mesmo Kyungsoo poderia ajudá-lo a concluir ou nem mesmo  o amigo saberia dele.  O príncipe estava receoso , mas era o máximo que ele conseguiria fazer, de maneira furtiva e completamente dependente da sorte. 

Suas mãos suavam um pouco, enquanto os olhos acompanhavam as figuras dos soldados saindo do castelo pouco a pouco. O dia já deveria marcar seis da tarde, quando o Sol, tímido, decidia ir embora lentamente e o que restava dele era apenas uma lembrança vaga e distorcida do que realmente outrora tivera ocorrido. Jongin sabia que seu reino seria reduzido às cinzas de algo que ele deveria tentar impedir, e o coração tremelicante não o deixaria falhar daquela vez. 

Usando um capuz vermelho e verde, da cor dos que os soldados reais usavam, Jongin decidiu que iria à uma missão: ele iria descobrir o que estava por trás da invasão de Park Chanyeol, o arqueiro, e como ele poderia lhe ajudar quando precisasse de respostas para chegar até o grande elixir, que salvaria a vida de seu pai. Que eles desejavam que salvasse. 

Jongin decidiu se esgueirar até o fundo da fila onde todos saíam, tendo rascunhado um pequeno bilhete que dizia tudo que Kyungsoo deveria saber:

_ " _ _ Invente desculpas  _ _ a _ _ minha mãe e saiba que estou bem, Soo.  _ _ " _

E ouvindo o ruído das conversas que os soldados compartilhavam enquanto rumavam ao outro lado do portão, mascarados e preparados para adentrarem o local alheio com a mensagem falsa de que iriam apenas fazer uma ronda passageira, Jongin sentiu os pelos do corpo se arrepiando. Um fio mais arrepiado do que o anterior, disso ele tinha certeza. Só não tinha certeza de onde pararia, apenas sentiu o cheiro característico de Chanyeol quando o arqueiro estava a alguns passos de distância de si, na fila que se estendia. 

…

Jongin nunca tinha estado em uma floresta mágica antes por pura proibição de sua mãe e principalmente por medo de que se ele fosse algum dia, alguma criatura fantástica o  _ matasse _ . Mas ele estava se sentindo enganado no momento em que colocou seus pés na grama verde, o tom sendo tão diferente daquele que possuía na parte nobre e humana de Magic Wishes. Sua cabeça pulsava com o pensamento da inconsequência. O medo de ser pego tão rapidamente e de perder aquele sentimento de aventura correndo nas veias falava mais alto. Jongin sentiu o aroma de flores esvair-se de alguém no meio de todos aqueles soldados, e então seus olhos se apertaram com o medo. O arqueiro estava a poucos passos de si, usando seu típico capuz, destacando -se no meio de todos aqueles homens do reino. 

Havia algo em Chanyeol que o puxava a um misto de confusões e lembranças que ele não sabia se tivera. Jongin se sentia atraído pelo mistério que envolvia Chanyeol, ao mesmo tempo em que temia perder seu pai e seu reino para mãos malignas, sejam estas de donos humanos ou mágicos. Jongin sabia que seus passos eram furtivos atrás dos soldados verdadeiros, mas ele tinha que ser mais esperto do que aquilo para conseguir andar sem ser percebido. 

O arqueiro não sentia as mesmas dores nas pernas que os soldados após terem andado quilômetros de distância. Os seres mágicos se espreitavam no meio das moitas, acima de suas cabeças e os humanos pouco os temiam. Eles pensavam que aquilo sera apenas uma missão de reconhecimento, talvez para irem em busca de algo que não fosse sua preciosa pedra de elixir, mas o que os aguardavam não era nada bonito. 

Horas se passaram até que eles parassem para se sentar e tomar um pouco de água, os cantis cheios com o líquido fresco  de Jongin escondido por baixo da roupa vermelha e azul. Sentia seus dedos tremerem quando esbarrava em alguém sem querer, fingindo ser um dos mais quietos ali, segurando -se e mantendo a língua dentro da boca todo o segundo que se passava. Chanyeol havia passado seus olhos por todo o terreno, tão familiar para si que era degradante fingir que não pertencia àquele lugar. 

Jongin estava sentado sobre as coxas, ignorando os olhares que vez ou outra davam para si. Esperava que não o reconhecessem, mas o calor e a fome impediam com que ele pudesse aproveitar o ambiente ao seu redor. Seus dedos queriam tocar cada uma das flores bonitas que estavam ali, e seu nariz queria cheirá-las de perto. Alguns insetos incomuns voavam ao lado dos soldados, e alguns que eram esmagados por mãos grosseiras deixavam um buraco triste no coração do príncipe. 

— Me passa o cantil com água, por favor. — A voz grossa do arqueiro despertou os sentidos de Jongin, que estremeceu e levantou a mão coberta para que pudesse pegar o cantil de água e passar para o rapaz. 

Chanyeol sabia quem era. Sentia a presença de intrusos de longe, mesmo ali, no meio de intrusos que não pertenciam ao mundo mágico. Suas orelhas começaram a coçar levemente por conta de algumas plantas costumeiras, mas fingiu não dar muita importância. Ele queria que pudessem avançar logo, para que assim tivesse a chance de colocar seu plano em prática. 

— Aqui. — Jongin sussurrou, tentando não  parecer interessado nos olhares que o arqueiro dava para si. Eram olhares certeiros, e ele teve medo. 

— Vou tentar não avisar os outros de que há uma Alteza aqui. — Raspou os lábios nos dentes, rindo baixo assim como o tom de sua voz. Esperou com que Jongin pudesse olhar para si, para que trouxesse sua mão delicadamente até o lado. — Por que veio, príncipe? 

— Não me entregue,  _ invasor. Por gentileza.  _ — Chanyeol soltou mais um riso, tossindo falsamente após para desviar os olhares que eram direcionados até si. 

Os soldados estavam entretidos demais nas suas conversas particulares para que notassem, passando pedaços de pães levados do castelo e bebericando suas águas frescas, sem se importar de jogar o lixo no local que deveria, infestando a floresta mágica com sua sujeira. Chanyeol estava irritado com aquilo antes de ser instigado pela presença de Jongin, mas naquele instante evitou olhar para os indivíduos antes que os atirasse contra a parede.

Chanyeol se aproximou mais do príncipe, que ainda estava nervoso por ter sido pego pelo arqueiro. Bom, ele não conhecia Chanyeol nem um pouco, mas os mistérios que carregava consigo eram muito maiores do que um simples olhar, e Jongin descobriria um por um se pudesse. Isso é, se tivesse a chance. Era um explorador nato, barrado a vida toda pela mãe, Irene, que nunca saberia se seu filho realmente queria viver confinado em um castelo até a morte ou se sua vida era na floresta. 

As flores da lua chamavam por Jongin, mas ele ainda estava muito alheio à natureza para sentir a maldição que corria em suas veias. 

— Como sabia que era eu? — Jongin perguntou, tomando um pouco de água que Chanyeol havia dado para si. 

— Senti sua presença. —  Chanyeol disse simplista, dando de ombros. 

— Como sentiu?  — Bebeu um pouco mais de água, os lábios sendo agraciados pelo frescor. 

— Eu caço, Jongin. Caço animais. Preciso ser… Alerta, entende? — Jongin assentiu, olhando para os lados a cada dez segundos que passava, receoso. — Não vão te notar, relaxe. Parece que não se importam muito com quem vem ou não. 

— Como todo o resto. — O príncipe bufou, sabendo bem do que Chanyeol falava. Os soldados eram assim como seus pais, fingiam se importar com a vida alheia ,  mas o que queriam era um pouco de riqueza em cada um dos bolsos e histórias sangrentas para contar. 

— Então você sabe do que realmente acontece, príncipe? —  Chanyeol perguntou de maneira sincera, ainda que não simpatizasse com os humanos, Jongin fazia algo acender no seu interior que ele não tinha como explicar em palavras.

— Eu… — Jongin ficou pensando, se era do que Kyungsoo estivera falando. — Não sei bem. Meu… Meu amigo, mensageiro do reino, me disse que acontecem coisas das quais minha mãe, a Rainha, não me deixa ficar sabendo. 

Chanyeol o observou por alguns segundos, certo de que Jongin parecia ser alguém com bravura, afinal, havia fugido do castelo. Fugido de sua proteção e principalmente, com a incerteza do que aconteceria pela frente. No entanto, apesar daquilo, parecia ser movido pela sensação de liberdade e não sabia o que os humanos faziam de fato nos territórios que não os pertenciam.

— Sim, príncipe. — A maneira como o arqueiro falava a nomeação deixava Jongin arrepiado. Talvez fosse pela maneira como Chanyeol agia. Não parecia ser mal como Jongin pensara ser. — Seus pais com certeza não o deixam fazer muita coisa, certo? Não veio até aqui com a permissão deles.

Jongin assentiu, fazendo Chanyeol rir baixinho. Gostava do som da risada de Chanyeol, aquilo fazia com que ele tivesse cada vez mais vontade de se erguer e sair, procurar por contato com alguém que fosse amistoso e que pudesse deixar Jongin mais à vontade ali, para explorar., Chanyeol parecia ser aquele tipo de pessoa. 

— Não vai me dizer porque invadiu o castelo, arqueiro? — Jongin desviou do assunto, deixando Chanyeol meio incômodo. 

— Acho que a única coisa que você precisa saber é que eu fiz isso porque… Porque preciso que meu plano dê certo, príncipe. Eu quero salvar o reino  _ inteiro _ . Tanto quanto você. 

…

Jongin já não aguentava mais dar passos enormes e longos até a estrada que parecia sem fim, seus pés pedindo por um descanso e os soldados pareciam não perceber isso. Não que Jongin pudesse gritar e dizer que era o príncipe e que deveriam parar um pouco para colocar a cabeça em ordem — e o corpo também —, mas percebera que era ele apenas que não estava tão acostumado a andar longas distâncias como aquela. Na verdade, nunca havia andado por mais de duas horas e aquilo era um recorde para si. O Sol já se esvaía no horizonte e Jongin percebeu que Chanyeol havia ficado mais aparente com a escuridão. Seus braços para fora do manto grosso, o rosto sem o capuz e ele começou a achar que talvez o arqueiro tivesse alguma rejeição aos raios solares, mas acabou deixando isso de lado. 

O príncipe avistou diversas vezes em sua caminhada as famosas flores da lua. Ele sempre sonhava com uma ou duas daquele tipo de planta, mas não sabia o porquê. As achava lindas como o pôr do Sol, e pareciam lembrar algo selvagem que era encapuzado com uma aparência delicada, algo que fazia com que se destacasse das demais. Seus dedos coçaram quando viu um punhado delas próximo a um bando de insetos floridos, todos eles contrastavam com as flores e possuíam uma espécie de estampa em suas asas, o que fazia com que Jongin ficasse de olhos arregalados com a possibilidade de ver um a qualquer segundo que fosse. Estava achando aquele lugar magnífico, mesmo que significasse que algo poderia estar acontecendo em seu interior, o misto de medo e de bravura desaparecendo. 

— Chanyeol. — A voz do príncipe se fez presente quando ele deu alguns passos para a frente, ficando próximo do arqueiro. Seus olhos fixaram nos cabelos loiros e as bochechas coraram com o medo de ser pego encarando-o tão fortemente daquela maneira. 

O arqueiro se virou, sorrindo de canto quando percebeu quem de fato era. Não esperava que o príncipe fosse querer conversar consigo tão cedo assim, então apenas fez esperar que os soldados caminhassem mais para que ambos ficassem atrás e conversassem com mais privacidade.

— Sim, Vossa Alteza? — O sarcasmo em sua voz fez com que Jongin revirasse os olhos, rindo baixo. 

— Quando é que chegaremos  _ lá? — _ O braço encolhido por conta da brisa gélida que bateu contra a pele deixou Jongin arrepiado, a voz não passando de um sussurro. 

— Ao amanhecer. 

— Como sabe disso? Eu não ouvi eles falando sobre. 

— Me disseram antes de vir. Fazemos estratégias, sabia? Eu me preparo sempre antes de vir. Saberia se não fosse um intruso, Jongin. — Brincou, apertando o passo. Ficou próximo do príncipe e sentiu a respiração dele se mesclar a brisa gelada daquela parte do reino. 

— É, você não está errado. — Deu de ombros, murmurando. — Pode me contar seu plano quando pararmos para descansar? 

— Melhor não, Jongin. Não quero que… Que você me pare. Afinal, você é um príncipe. 

A voz cortante de Chanyeol atravessou Jongin como se fosse uma ponta afiada de uma faca qualquer, e Jongin sentiu receio. Talvez porque não conhecesse Chanyeol, quem ele era e não sabia o que ele pretendia fazer. Mas via no olhar do arqueiro que ele não queria fazer mal algum, ao menos não para si. A tranquilidade e a preocupação pareciam andar lado a lado de Jongin. 

— Preciso que seja sincero comigo, Chanyeol. Você é… O único que sabe que eu estou aqui. Além do meu amigo, é claro. — O príncipe respirou pesado, pensando em Kyungsoo. Queria que estivesse tudo bem com ele, que tivesse conseguido estrategiar alguma resposta válida para o sumiço de Jongin, que ficasse bem.

— Vamos conversar quando todos estiverem dormindo, certo? — O arqueiro olhou diretamente para os olhos de Jongin, deixando-o silencioso. O príncipe assentiu e Chanyeol deu um sorriso quase que orgulhoso, satisfeito. 

…

As estrelas naquela parte do reino pareciam diferentes aos olhos de Jongin. Umas eram maiores de uma forma inexplicável, como se estivessem carregadas de mágica, outras tão minúsculas que se assemelhavam à pérolas bonitas e pedras tão preciosas quanto as que ficavam por entre as moitas das florestas. Sua cabeça estava cheia de pensamentos, e a fala de CHanyeol o despertou como se fosse o sino que ouvia todos os dias no palácio, avisando algum compromisso importante. 

— Jongin. — Chanyeol cutucou o ombro do príncipe, que abriu os olhos rapidamente. 

O príncipe se levantou de maneira lenta, os olhos estavam quase se fechando de sono, apesar dos pensamentos incessantes em sua mente, o sono gostaria de se instalar em seu corpo, mas haviam assuntos pendentes com o arqueiro e a curiosidade palpitava mais do que o pr ó prio coração, se fosse possível. 

Sentaram-se um ao lado do outro, procurando com os olhos se havia outro soldado acordado mas todos roncavam alto e eles procuraram um canto mais afastado. As criaturas que andavam e voavam por ali já estavam se tornando habituais ao olhar de Jongin, e mal se dera conta de que figuras pequenas e luminosas passeavam no céu, próximo às estrelas. 

— Eles são tão lindos, nunca vi nada parecido com isso antes. — O príncipe comentou, sorrindo gentil, a brisa gelada havia passado e deixava uma onda de calor se apossar dos braços de Jongin, confortável. 

— Eu gosto muito de parar e sentar para observá-los. — Chanyeol riu soprado, observando como Jongin havia ficado surpreso com sua fala. 

— Já esteve aqui muitas vezes? 

— Uhum, eu… Eu gosto de explorar o lugar. — O lado misterioso de Chanyeol ia se esvaindo conforme  ele revelava um pouco de si para  o príncipe , ainda que sentia que não poderia falar  _ tudo _ , pois era arriscado demais. — Preciso dizer uma coisa, Jongin. Mas queria saber se posso confiar em você. — Olhou fixamente nos olhos do príncipe, que mordeu o interior da bochecha e assentiu.

— Bom, acho que é a única solução, certo? —  Kim deu de ombros, dizendo divertido. 

Chanyeol assentiu, silencioso. 

— Eu.. Eu sou daqui. Do reino mágico. 

Jongin ficou em silêncio, olhando para os lados, procurando alguém que o julgasse naquele momento pois sentiu medo. Medo por Chanyeol, e não de Chanyeol. Sentiu um tremor no estômago, algo incomum que não sentia há muito tempo. 

— Como assim? — Jongin suspirou, torcendo os dígitos uns nos outros. 

— Eu nasci aqui. Sou um... _ ser mágico _ . 

Os olhos de Jongin brilharam quando ouviu a frase. Estava com um sentimento no estômago q u e o acompanhara a estrada inteira, e ali, abaixo das estrelas, ele pode sentir uma conexão forte vinda de Chanyeol. Talvez fosse seu manto que carregava um cheiro característico de floresta, de flores e principalmente de  _ magia. _ Jongin não sabia como era o cheiro de magia, afinal, nunca saíra do reino como daquela forma, da parte humana do reino, ao menos. E ali, ele sabia que o aroma que emanava dos fios loiros de  Park  era pura magia. 

— Como… Como invadiu o castelo? Por que fez isso? —  _ Você quer me aniquilar ou coisa do tipo? _ Era a próxima pergunta de Jongin, que claramente não havia saído de sua boca. 

— Não fique com medo de mim, Jongin. Eu… Eu não concordo nem um pouco com o reinado de seus pais, você deve imaginar. Sou um arqueiro. Minha mãe, minha família toda… Somos feiticeiros. Eu não posso conviver com uma parte do reino que nos rouba e não sabe dividir as coisas, entende? — Jongin assentiu, receoso. — Eu não sei se você realmente tem noção da gravidade dos problemas em que a Rainha nos colocou. Meu plano é algo que não posso te contar, porque se fizesse isso, soaria muito mais cruel do que realmente é. — Passou as mãos pelos cabelos, a luz da Lua batendo em seu nariz. A expressão em seu rosto era de indiferença, mas dentro de si uma confusão nascia; evoluía. — Eu sei que você é diferente deles. Governaria de maneira diferente, vejo isso apenas pelo modo como olha as flores. 

Jongin sorriu com a última fala do arqueiro, assentindo. 

— Obrigado por… Por me dizer isso. Por me contar e não ter medo de que eu pudesse fazer algo. 

— Você não teria feito nada. 

— E como pode ter tanta certeza? — O príncipe arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, mostrando desconfiança, fazendo Chanyeol gargalhar baixo.

— Você é como a mais aberta das criaturas, Jongin. Consigo decifrar seus olhares de longe —  c omentou rouco, levando os dígitos até uma das mãos de Jongin. Tocou-a e sentiu a textura macia de sua derme. — Não vou dizer que eu não sou perigoso, para os humanos. Mas vou tentar não fazer nada que o meu plano não me permita. 

— Tudo bem,  _ arqueiro. _ — Jongin apreciou o toque alheio em sua mão, passando o polegar no semelhante. — Mas quero que me conte mais coisas sobre o reino mágico, se puder. 

…

O amanhecer fora mais curto do que a caminhada até o topo da montanha que ficava na floresta mágica, deixando Jongin alegre quando acordou e percebeu que estava sendo vigiado delicadamente por Chanyeol. Não sabia se podia usar a palavra delicada com o arqueiro, mas sabia que estava sendo analisado para que nenhum dos soldados pegasse o rosto descoberto pelo capuz, do príncipe. Os raios solares chegaram com força e Chanyeol teve de se esconder atrás de uma árvore, protegendo as mãos antes de pôr a vestimenta cotidiana que não deixava rastros de sua pele. O rosto abaixado dele seguia os pés de Jongin, que no instante estava acompanhando as outras pessoas até o fim do caminho, levando diretamente até a pedra do elixir. Ali estava o ápice de toda a viagem, o que definiria se Jongin teria coragem o suficiente para fazer algo por seu reino e se Chanyeol concluiria seu plano. 

O vento começara a dar indícios de uma possível tempestade, o espírito da floresta sendo avisado das criaturas humanas que andavam por suas folhas e pisavam em suas pétalas de flores. O clima também comçara a mudar e Jongin percebera que aqui não era nem um pouco como sua casa. Sentia falta do aconchego que possuía, de Kyungsoo e dos livros inventivos e informativos que devorava todas as noites. 

Jongin observou o ínicio de um monte de pedras brilhante se no meio, um poço fundo. Imaginou se não era ali que estava escondida a tão preciosa pedra, mas mal teve tempo de perguntar antes que os soldados se amontoassem ao redor do poço, buscando com os olhos curiosos por algo brilhante que fosse do tamanho de um polegar. As vozes começaram e não pararam mais, deixando para trás somente Jongin, que se perguntara onde Chanyeol estava. Os fios loiros haviam sumido de seu campo de visão, e por alguns minutos o príncipe se  questionara se estava aprontando o seu próprio plano. Ele não tinha ideia do que Chanyeol faria, mas sabia que seria algo contra ele, contra os humanos. Não temeu por si, mas talvez pela gravidade do que o arqueiro poderia fazer, ainda que não o conhecesse totalmente, confiava de maneira firme nele e na bravura que tivera demonstrado ao falar consigo.

A atmosfera ficara pesada quando os soldados começaram a descer no poço, usando cordas grossas e ferramentas que os auxiliariam a tentar capturar a pedra preciosa. Jongin quase se atreveu a colocar o capuz para trás e revelar o rosto, a fim de tentar avisar que uma possível tempestade parecia se aproximar, o que dificultaria a tarefa dos soldados e deixaria tudo mais complicado ao redor. Mas eles com certeza fariam um escândalo, afinal, era Jongin um dos intrusos ali.

O outro estava apenas procurando por uma ferramenta mágica que o ajudaria a tentar concluir seu plano.

Chanyeol prometeu para si mesmo e até disse ao príncipe que não machucaria nenhum humano, mas nada falou sobre não precisar deles para que concluísse seu plano. O que ele iria tentar fazer colocava a própria vida em risco, mas era mais vantajoso para a divisão mágica do reino e ele queria apenas lutar com bravura para que conquistasse aquilo que os humanos haviam lhe tirado de si, a honra pela vida de sua mãe, Seulgi, e de todas as outras criaturas que tinham morrido em vão por mãos sanguinárias que nada almejavam além da exterminação dos seres mágicos de Magic Wishes. 

Jongin ouviu um estrondo nada familiar próximo ao poço, e quando colocou o rosto para mais perto, as folhas abaixo de si enroscando nas pernas de um jeito que ele não saberia dizer se eram propositais ou não, impediram com que ele pudesse verificar o que estava acontecendo. Chanyeol sumiu e a floresta não estava nada confortável para o jovem príncipe, que gostaria de se esgueirar até um dos soldados e perguntar o que estava ocorrendo. Ao menos, era o que ele gostaria de fazer. 

_ Jongin _ . 

Um sussurro parecia lhe chamar , e quando o príncipe inclinou seu rosto para o lado, os fios loiros estavam lá. 

Chanyeol necessitava de toques humanos ao redor do poço sagrado para que pudesse , de alguma forma , concluir seu feitiço. Como não era um feiticeiro experiente, nascera meio a meio, tinha de usar a inteligência e todo o seu conhecimento o ajudaria naquele momento. Ele lançaria um feitiço reverso que faria com que quem tocasse a pedra preciosa com as mãos nuas, fosse imediatamente petrificado. O elixir não sairia da floresta pela segurança das criaturas, era o que Chanyeol acreditava. Ele olhou a expressão de surpresa no rosto de Jongin, mas nada pôde fazer. Suas mãos já estavam enroladas em seu arco e no exato momento em que fora tirar uma das flechas diretamente no poço, até que alcançasse a água límpida do lugar, teve seu tornozelo acertado por um dos soldados. 

"Ele é um traidor!" A voz de um dos soldados ecoou nos ouvidos de Jongin. 

Porém, a flecha enfeitiçada já tivera sido lançada e naquele instante, tomava curso até o poço. 

Teria concluído seu caminho caso não tivesse sido pega por Jongin. O príncipe teve a cabeça tão confusa e perdida que não sabia em quem confiar. Não sabia se Chanyeol iria atirar em algum dos soldados, se os soldados iriam vê-lo e se conseguiriam de fato roubar a pedra preciosa. A vida de seu pai já não estava mais em jogo, mas sim toda aquela situação incomum que se desenrolou na frente de seus olhos. E em um ímpeto, Jongin apenas concluir a que tinha de impedir alguma coisa. Ser útil para seu reino. Afinal, era a única coisa com a qual ele sonhara. 

E no segundo que os dedos tocaram a flecha encantada por Chanyeol, o capuz do arqueiro deslizou contra seus ombros. 

A tempestade começara a deixar os céus pouco a pouco, e Chanyeol desviou levemente dos raios solares que tentavam tocar sua pele. Caso aquilo acontecesse, ele não teria tempo para salvar mais ninguém. Nem seu povo, nem o jovem príncipe metido a besta e muito menos a própria pele. Ele viraria uma estátua em poucos segundos, mas tentara não pensar naquilo assim que Jongin sentiu um raio passar pelas veias. 

O cheiro de flor da Lua começara a raiar nas narinas do príncipe, como se ele tivesse sido abraçado por alguma coisa maior que si. As sensações que sentira durante a caminhada até ali estavam mais fortes, e seus olhos começaram a lacrimejar assim que percebeu que estava tão próximo do poço que conseguia ver, além dos soldados, a pedra elixir brilhante. Ele queria  tocá -la com os dedos, mas não conseguia se mexer. 

Todos os soldados estavam intactos, buscando identificar quem era o jovem de rosto brilhante e assim que viram que era o príncipe do reino, suas cabeças quase explodiram com a constatação e o perigo iminente. 

— Chanyeol. — Um sussurro saiu dos lábios silenciosos de Jongin, que ainda segurava a flecha. Ele procurou com os olhos os globos amendoados de Chanyeol e os fios loiros dele 

O arqueiro tentava se esquivar do Sol, a fala presa na garganta tentando dizer a Jongin que não era um traidor. Não dele. Não tivera traído a pequena confiança de Jongin depositada nele, nem mesmo o seu povo. Os seres mágicos que observavam tudo de longe buscavam uma explicação  válida para o que Chanyeol estava fazendo. 

Chanyeol queria salvar Jongin. O príncipe ainda teria muitas outras oportunidades de se mostrar um líder forte e bravo, nada de sua inconsequência teria sido em vão. A fuga até aquela missão, a curiosidade ingênua palpitando no olhar de  Kim  deixava  o arqueiro ansiando por vê-lo fazer algo. O que quer que fosse, mas a maldição intrínseca em ambos os rapazes não permitiria aquilo. 

Uma luz forte e amarela reluziu nos dígitos de Jongin, que procurou o toque de Chanyeol, o toque de alguém que o fizesse se sentir menos amedrontado. Mas quando menos esperou, num súbito movimento, Chanyeol colocou seu corpo na frente de Jongin, numa tentativa de trazê-lo para longe do poço, mas assim que o Sol enxergou o arqueiro, as mãos começaram a ficar rígidas e segundo a segundo, Chanyeol começou a virar uma estátua. 

Seus olhos abertos e tristes, sem chance de salvar a si mesmo. Sem chances de salvar Jongin, que fora consumido pela luz reluzente. 

Um rugido estrondoso chegou até os ouvidos dos soldados, e apenas o que conseguiram enxergar, ao lado da estátua que outrora era um bravo arqueiro, jazia a figura de um leão.

Um forte e inocente leão, que rugia assustado. Com medo dos olhares confusos e maléficos dos soldados ao redor. As flores da Lua ao redor do animal deixavam a cena cada vez mais bonita, como se Jongin, transformado em um leão, tivesse sua verdadeira natureza revelada. 

  
  



End file.
